


Trust

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, dialogue. *giggle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

“Get away from me with that thing.”

“Gale, come on. You know I’ve always wanted to. I think you‘ve even wondered about it.”

“I admit nothing.”

“Are you worried about the pain? Is that it?”

“It’s gonna hurt like hell. Don’t pretend it won’t.”

“It’s a matter of trust. Don’t you trust me?”

“Fuck… * _sigh_ *… Yeah.”

“So… give yourself over to me. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

“……Okay, Rand. Do it.”

“Really? Yay! I love you.”

“Love you, too… OW!”

“Big baby. It’s just a pair of tweezers. Two eyebrows, coming up!”

“Couldn’t you just fuck my ass again?”


End file.
